


Call Denied

by lemonzestiest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Nino figure it out before they do, F/M, Identity Reveal, i am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonzestiest/pseuds/lemonzestiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Nino and Alya figure out their identities before they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Denied

“She’s so suspicious!” Alya cried, throwing her arms up in the air. Nino, taken aback by her outburst, scooted over on the bench. He’d been hit too many times but Alya’s flailing arms when she got excited, and although she was a fairly small person, her punches packed a lot of power.

“Who?” he asked warily. It was a good idea to not get her more worked up than she already was when she got like this.

“Marinette!” she exclaimed. Thrusting her phone in his face, she shook it around a few times for emphasis. Pointing to the CALL DENIED signal, she continued, “She won’t answer any of my calls and I can’t find her anywhere! I’ve even called the bakery and her parents say she’s not there!” Nino almost laughed on the dejected look on her face but chose to stifle it, deep down. Something told him she would never forgive him for that.

Alya made a dramatic show of pulling her hair out. “Argh, this is so frustrating! What’s the use of having a _phone_ if you’re not going to use it?” she complained. A shrill beep from her phone distracted her for a moment. Her mouth puckered and she stomped her foot. “Great! While I was looking for Marinette, Ladybug was saving the city! From _evil_! This is the kind of quality blog content my viewers want!” She slumped down onto the bench. “Marinette better have a _good_ excuse this time,” she said crossly. “Last time, she said she was doing something for her Spanish teacher.”

Confused, Nino asked, “What’s wrong with that?”

“Uh, the fact that we don’t _have_ a Spanish teacher?’ Alya practically yelled, jumping up. Their classmates in the square all looked at her. Embarrassed by her outburst, she sat down and buried her face in her hands. “Ugh. This is all a disaster.”

Nino didn’t know what to do, so he awkwardly patted her shoulder. “Hey, dude, I know the feeling. It sucks when Adrien ditches me. He never returns my calls either.” He dug his phone out of his pocket. “Actually, I haven’t heard from him in a while.” He quickly dialed Adrien’s number. Disappointed, he shoved the phone back in his pocket. “Nope. Nothing. I was talking to him just a second ago…” Another beep from Alya’s phone kept him from saying more.

Alya made no move to see what it said, keeping her head buried in her shoulders. Eying her phone, Nino asked, “Hey, you gonna get that?”

“You get it,” she replied, voice muffled.

Nino shrugged. Flipping over her phone, he read the alert and sighed. “Well, now Chat Noir’s shown up to help Ladybug. Adrien’s never around when Chat Noir’s fighting. He thinks he’s super cool, though.”

Alya sat straight up, eyes wide. “Wait.” She swiped her phone straight from his hands. He just sighed and let her take it. “Isn’t it just the slightest bit suspicious that as soon as Adrien disappears, Chat Noir appears to help Ladybug?” She began clicking through her phone. “Also, it’s quite suspicious that as soon as Marinette won’t return any of my calls, Ladybug shows up…”

Nino scoffed. “You can’t serious think that _Adrien_ and _Marinette_ are Ladybug and Chat Noir, can you?” Alya didn’t answer, frantically scribbling on her phone. Nino’s face dropped. “Oh my god, you do! _How_ , Alya? It makes no sense!”

Alya responded by shoving the phone in his face. Again. He reached out to grab it, but she pulled it back and wagged a finger at him. “No touching! Just look.”

He frowned, but looked at the phone anyway. On it was a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir. “What exactly is this supposed to prove?” he asked, one eyebrow raised. “It’s not Marinette or Adrien, that’s just Chat and Ladybug.”

Alya rolled her eyes in exasperation. “That _is_ Adrien and Marinette, dummy!” she exclaimed. “I just overlaid Ladybug and Chat Noir’s outfits on them.”

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. “No way,” he breathed. Now he was convinced. The circumstances _were_ awfully suspicious, and this picture looked exactly like Chat and Ladybug. He frowned. “Wait, why do you have a picture of Marinette and Adrien together?”

Tapping on her phone, Alya absentmindedly replied, “Marinette likes me to take pictures whenever they talk to prove it actually happened.”

“Ooooh-kay,” Nino said, frowning. He forced himself to put things into perspective. Considering they were both superheroes that defended Paris from evil, taking pictures of your crush was not that weird. “So, what do we do now that we know? Put it on the Ladyblog?”

Alya beamed, then abruptly stopped. “I want to,” she said reluctantly, “but I can’t do that to Marinette. Plus, we could just be grasping at straws,” she pointed out. “No, we have to confront them.”

He nodded, face set in determination. “Together or separate?” he asked.

Alya considered it for a moment. “Definitely separate,” she decided. “Marinette will freak out if she’s anywhere near Adrien, and we need to get an honest confession out of them.”

“Cool,” Nino replied, already planning in his mind what he would say. A thought stopped him in his tracks. “Do you think Marinette’s crush is just an act? So people don’t associate her and Adrien?”

Alya frowned. “I don’t think that’s it. It seems pretty real. And if she really wanted that, she would pretend to hate him, wouldn’t she?”

“I guess you’re right,” he admitted. “But Ladybug definitely doesn’t like Chat Noir, but he likes her. And Adrien doesn’t like Marinette. So is _that_ the act?”

Looking extremely frustrated, Alya replied, “I don’t know. None of this makes sense.”

Nino shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out soon.”

Alya’s phone started ringing in her hand, startling both of them. Almost dropping it, she hissed, “It’s Marinette!” While the phone was ringing, the Ladybug alert chimed on her phone. She meaningfully widened her eyes at Nino. “Just as Ladybug’s done, too.”

Clicking ACCEPT CALL, she answered the phone, “Hey, Marinette!” Purposely keeping her voice cheery, she continued, “Oh, that’s a shame you were held after class. Was Adrien held too? Oh, you don’t know?” She rolled her eyes at Nino, as if to say ‘as if.’ “Yeah, I called you because I really want to talk to you. Can we meet up somewhere private? Your house is fine! See you in twenty.” She hung up decisively.

“That’s Marinette down. Now you’ve just got to get Adrien, and we’ll meet back here,” she directed Nino. “Then we’ll see the results of our investigation.”

Nino smiled. She was cute when she planned. “Sounds cool!”

They did the handshake Alya had made up for them- fist bump, slap side to side, another fist bump. Okay, yeah, it wasn’t super original or complicated, but it was _their_ handshake. “Break!” they shouted, rounding off the handshake.

After a quick goodbye, Alya darted off to the left, headed to Marinette’s house. Nino called Adrien and made a similar meeting, but inside school. Adrien’s house- well, father- was not the best place to confront him about this. Almost vibrating with excitement, he ran inside the school.

This was it. They were about to find out if they were right.

**Author's Note:**

> ??? I am trash for this show


End file.
